Clean
by aggie23
Summary: Wemma Smut! Filled Prompt: "Could you write about an unconventional Emma s first time?"


**Prompt left by anon a few days ago: "**_**Could you write about an unconventional Emma´s first time?**_**"**

**Here you go! Hope you like it! Thanks to Becc for helping me out with this!**

**Aggie.**

Discrete virtue was masked under fear. And Will wondered; wondered why if she felt as anxious as she claimed she was, her underwear was damp; damp and tossed near the toilet. He gathered it between his fingers and felt her need on the lace.

"Em?", his voice was husky while calling her name.

"Y-yeah, Will?", she was still trying to regain some composure afterward the hot making out session she ended abruptly to run to the shower. It had gone far; further than the last ones. She had been brave and then she had excused herself and refuge in the bathroom. She was still recovering; he could tell by the way she breathed the words.

"You don´t have to freak out", he was kind while consoling her.

"I know, I don´t… it´s just…" words were missing.

"I can help you if you let me."

"I know you could, honey, but-"

"I mean now, Em. I know you´re frustrated"

"I-I…" her quivery voice was tinted with lust and nervousness. She had no idea what to do to control it. And then the metallic noise of the curtains rings caused her to turn around, semi horrified, and semi stunned. "Will…"

She was naked. Fully naked. And so was he. Nudity was never contemplated like that; that directly, that unforeseen. Baby steps had been taken, until that moment. She didn´t know whether to freak out or to stare at every patch of skin of him. She did both. His arms, oh God those arms; his pecs, so worked out; his flat abdomen, so beautifully built; his… _Oh God_. He was… _Oh God, so_… _aroused_.

"You want to be with me", it was more a statement than a question.

Emma nodded, not looking at him, "I told you I do"

"But you get anxious"

"Yes", was her shameful reply, shunning his gaze.

"Hey", gently he cupped her chin and brought her Bambi eyes to lock with his, "It´s ok"; she didn´t know how he got to be in the shower, facing her.

"Is it? Really?" she snorted angry with herself, "I don´t know how to give you want you want. To get what I want. We´ve tried, Will. I tried. God knows I've tried… This is not the first time this has happened", it was the fourth one, actually. She had disappeared in the bathroom all of them, "I´m beginning to believe there´s something pretty wrong with me. You know… besides OCD"

"Emma, there´s nothing wrong with you… OCD just makes it worst sometimes. I understand that"

"For how long will you understand? It's been seven months, Will… _seven months_… That´s a long time… even I… Even I think it´s a long time… I know this is important for you-"

"But it´s not the only important thing"

"I know, but still. I want to be with you, I really do… It´s just. I don´t know why I keep freaking out like this. It seems like medication forgets to work when it´s about to happen"

"Em, I love you. You love me", she nodded, "I want you… Gosh more than you can even imagine"

His lustful words made her apprehensive; he was always sweet and considerate, even during hot make out sessions. But now his eyes were so darkened and skimmed her body so slowly Emma couldn´t help an intense blush from appearing on her face. She puffed and swallowed, her chest tingled, among other lower parts. He took a step forward and she jerked, _what is he doing_? He came closer, and closer and closer as seconds passed.

"I don´t want you to be scared, Em", he whispered lowly on her ear, so close, but not touching.

"I´m not scared", she wasn´t really, but her voice trembled, "I´m nervous. Mess makes me nervous"

"It doesn't have to be messy. We could try other things", he didn´t look at her, only planted feather kisses along her neck and cheeks. He was certain she would be turning maniacally red, and didn't want to add to that.

"Like what?" her eyelids fluttered close; the rain and Will made her body relaxed.

"Like here, for instance"

"_Here_?" she jerked and their gapes finally met.

"Yes, here… It´s clean here. I'm clean here", his fingers found the prominence of her hipbone and brushed it slowly; "I know you want things, Em"

"You-", _how did he know_?

"You have dreams… I heard you hum sometimes, in sleep. So very low. But I hear you"

She wanted to run, bury herself under the pillows and never come out. But he was holding her securely while his tongue run across her jaw line and her head tilted back. She would never run away from him. It wasn´t even possible when he was making her body tremble like that and a tiny little moan escaped her lips. Slowly, without trepidation Will pressed his chest against hers, careful not to brush their entire bodies together.

"See? It´s clean like this"

"Yes, it´s clean", she felt as safe as ever and kissed him lovingly. There was no need for her to feel him to realize Will was hard. The way his lips moved with hers, prolonging the kiss and the way his hands roamed her back to caress her behind denounced he was desperately trying to control himself. Her arms hung loosely around his neck, twirling one of his perfect curls around her finger. Emma loved Will´s hair; so soft and _hot. _He moaned in her mouth and she dared to deepen the kiss by rolling her head to the side. And that was when she felt him; his erection pressing on her lower belly, sending chills all over her spine and beyond. So much skin rubbing together. They had never done that, not without clothes. It felt… good, so good. It was clean an exciting and Emma felt sexy. She had never felt sexy before. She had no idea how to be sexy or how to pretend she knew how to act sexy.

His voice against her neck was like an echo of her thoughts, "You´re so sexy"

Her eyes opened wide, "I am?"

"Yes. So, so incredibly sexy", a kiss on her chin, and then another one on her lips.

"Really..?" no one ever told her that. Not Carl, and thanks God not Ken (she probably would have run off if he had)

"Yes"

She smiled with blazing cheeks and Will kissed her again, this time pushing her gently against the blue-ish tile wall and she gasped when the icy surface made contact with her warm back.

"Sorry", he muttered capturing her lower lip.

The water run down her body and so did his hands, hiding amid her bottom and the wall, to knead the soft skin there. He wouldn´t confess it, but Emma´s ass turned him on. Her white, round and fleshy thighs; such a delicious torture.

"Will…" she panted low when he squeezed the part of her that could drive him insane.

He didn´t want to treat her like an object, but his hands were everywhere. They were his eyes on the conquest of her body. Circles on her skin, around her waist and on her belly, right above her most sacred region. He wouldn´t go straight there; he had never been there like that. Instead, he brushed the inner spot where her leg met her hip and she held her breath and he stared at her, attempting to read her expression.

Not a word left her mouth. Only a nod and her palm resting on his toned abdomen told him she was ok with this. He stroked her heated flesh, slow, and Emma sighed. It tickled and he dared to run his finger across her folds, not really expecting she would buck her hips on him. Even with the shower streaming down their bodies he felt the slimy of her desire and dared to move slightly faster; rhythm which Emma caught right away. She panted. She had never panted like that, so low, so hot against his mouth and he couldn´t help but to press his erection on her thigh. There was a mumble on her ear, something she couldn´t quite get that made her insides burn.

"Will…" his name rolled off her lips, before he nibbled at them. Slowly, she pulled away and stared at him; it was hard because he was so close, closer than he had ever been. His nose compressed on her cheekbone, his chin resting on hers, "I-I´m ready", she was desperate, "I need you", his laborious hand reduced speed and looked down at her, "I´m not scared. I, uhm, feel safe here with you"

Will trapped her against the wall, slightly bending his knees and then lifting himself up. He grinned against her and her mouth fell open; his tip was brushing her entrance. _This is it_. Instinctively, her strong leg wrapped around the back of his knee. Losing her virginity in the shower wasn´t her original idea; but it was amazing.

He was gentle, as gentler as he would have been if they had been lying on the bed. He entered slowly, lifting her by the derriere, letting her get used to that new sensation of completeness. Physical completeness. So different from emotional one. It wasn´t better, not worst. The two of one together were Heaven. Paradise. And hell, fire, lust.

It was nearly painful, just at first; but it was incredible what being turned on that much could make for one´s body. She swayed her hips with delicacy, and he rocked forward the same care. She was hesitant, he was confident. He groaned and pushed again and she moaned. Discovering the mechanic was easy. Simple. So simple she could only learn it fast. She was a good learner; she could get a PhD on sex. Her mind was speed racing, he was blowing it.

"Emma…" his pants were mad, and his face buried on her chest, nibbling at her skin, sucking the pink hardened flesh there.

"It feels good", she huffed. And then he hit something and she arched; she had no idea what it was, but it shook her; she felt dizzy and his name was groaned. Everything was so overwhelming it scared her; she couldn´t help her body to rock forcefully against him. It was crazy, she felt possessed, but the more she fought it, she more intense Will´s thrusts became.

"Emma, let go", his face was contorted in focus, the grip on her hips tightened, "Let go, hun"

He hit that spot again and she whined, and then he rotated their hips together and she shuddered, "Ughh… _Will_", his arms were firm around as she reached climax; her insides and outsides vibrated, her claves were numb, but she didn´t care. She was trembling, quaking around him, moaning on his neck. And then warmth. Something warm inside her and his growls and shakes. The ice tiles on her back, his hot breath, the dizziness…. "Will.. Oh, Will…" she came down her orgasm and he held her. The whole experience had been all consuming.

"You´re so gorgeous", he was still panting when pulling his head away to watch her. She was in such state of abandonment he couldn´t help to snigger. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm more than ok… that was, uhm, wow… My head is running crazy". He chuckled and pulled off her before kissing her passionately. When she stood in front of him, she discovered her legs were as slacken as jelly. "Come", wrapping her arms around her belly; he brought her to rest her back on his chest. Bubbles fell down her shoulders when he squeezed it and rubbed her shoulders. He washed her clean. And she did the same with him.

Cleanness was good, but it was better if it was with him.


End file.
